System users connected to a network may receive notifications of a patch update for their installed software. For instance, a network administrator may send notification to user systems in a corporate network of patches to apply. Notwithstanding such notification, the users may decide not to install the patches, thus running older versions of the installed programs. Users that do not have the current version of software may experience errors and other problems that require assistance by the network administrators. Moreover, if users delay upgrading anti-virus signatures, then they may not be protected from the most recent viruses which could expose them and the entire network to which they are connected to a virus attack. Once a system is disabled by a virus, the virus could prevent the user system from communicating with the network and loading the patches and fixes needed to detect and eliminate the virus. Still further, because users may not apply the patches and upgrades, network administrators must spend time monitoring whether users have applied patches to ensure that that systems have the most recent fixes, patches and updates installed.